The undead blade
by fireycom21
Summary: At what cost would you fight to save humanity? Would you be a hero, or someone else? The undead rises in the darkness of the capital, and its up to Kamen rider blade, the young teen Tatsumi and Night raid to stop this purging threat to bring a new world. That is their ultimate goal.


**Hello readers! And I'm back with a brand new crossover! Also, a late happy new year 2018 to my readers so consider this a gift! This time this features Kamen rider blade and Akame ga kill! So you guys wonder why Blade as the crossover? Well, some of Blade's motives and themes match the similarities that Akame ga kill can offer. That is why. Also, Blade is one of the few series that is can be classified violent and depressing. So plus points! Anyways, enough of this talk and let's began the story of Kamen rider blade in the Akame ga killverse!**

 **NOTE: This story will be rated M due to the strong violence that Akame ga kill has, and will contain dark themes and gruesome fight scenes.**

(Disclaimer: The teams behind Kamen rider blade and Akame ga kill own their respective stories. I only own my OC and my own version of this story)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arrival to a new world, Blade.**

* * *

It was a early morning, and the alarm went off out of nowhere, Jumpscaring the hell out of me.

"Ugh...asshole..." I grumbled as I touched the phone, turning off the morning alarm.

Getting up, I yawned heavily as I looked around. My room was in a mess damn it. Oh well, I shall clean it up later. I then made my way to the bathroom, still half asleep. I turned the doorknob, and went inside. Just then, I bumped into something soft.

In front of my eyes was something that was white with blue stripes. And I smell human breath above my head.

"What are you doing, Onii-chan?" A female voice asked before I dreamily looked up, my vision still blurry. I rubbed my eyes abit to clear up the vision. Her black eyes stared into my vision. She had Long black hair that reached to the middle of her waist. Looking down, I saw her bare body before I realised I was leaning on her chest, her cleavage in fact!

Getting up immediately, I saw that she was still in her striped underwear, and she just looked away, her face slightly red.

"Wah! S-Sorry!" I said as now, fully awake, I turned around, hiding my embarrassment.

If this was another girl, she would have probably slapped the hell out of me, but instead this time, I heard a sigh from her. "That's 40 times you have walked in with my underwear still on. How long are you going to keep doing this?" She said as her black eyes turned to me.

"Like I said I'm sorry!" I was still turned around and prepared to leave, but I was stopped.

"You know what to do when you do this right?" She smiled at me, a VERY creepy smile.

Oh yeah, I forgot about it.

Each time I walk in on her like this, my punishment was to dress her up. And do 20 push-ups.

"Fine. Just let me wash up first." I said as I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush, obviously ignoring the full fact that she's still inside.

I then took a bit of the tap water and splashed my face, before I looked up to see myself in the mirror.

My short black hair with bedhair still along with my black eyes. The face of a 20 year old male. My baby face was one of my features. Oh yes and I forgot to introduce myself too.

I'm Eugene Amakana, and like I said I was a 20 year old who likes to watch Japan pop stuff, my most favourite would be the tokusatsu genre, which consist of Kamen rider, Godzilla, Super sentai, Garo etc. From young, I have been a big fan of morphing heroes and I even had my parents bought the respective morphing devices when the various shows was airing on TV. But due to my family tradition that belong to a clan of assassins in the past, most of my childhood was limited so I couldn't be watching much stuff other kids would do.

Standing beside, no now exiting the bathroom was my 18 year old younger sister, Shizuku. Shizuku shares the same traits as me and like me, had a similar childhood. The only difference is that, never mind, I will say it as we get along with the story.

Back to the run, I was brushing my teeth at the moment before I rinsed my mouth and wiped my face. I then exited the bathroom where I saw my sister at the vanity table, already dressed up in her school uniform which consists of a buttoned up white long sleeve with a green ribbon at the center of it and layered by a tan sweater while her blazer laid on the bed. Her bottom was a blue checkered pleated skirt and she was wearing black thigh high socks. She's now doing her hairstyle for the day.

"Eh? I thought you said I would dress you up?" I asked playfully as I hugged her from behind.

"Stop it. You know I'm already close to adult age and you stop being dumb there." She said as she moved my hands away.

"Then leave this to me!" I said as I grabbed the comb out of her hands.

"O-oi!" She called out annoyingly. "Fine. Just make me look good alright. It's my graduation today after all."

"Then I know what to do." I grinned before I got to work.

After awhile, I was done as I admired my work. It was tied up into a high ponytail secured with a blue ribbon with two strands that ran down her neck from the back. Her bangs were also combed to the side as I pinned it with a cute hairclip. I loved doing my sister's hairstyle when she requested and I have been doing it for years, even as so far to take up a hairstylist part time job sometime back.

"How's this?" I asked as she moved around, checking.

"Mmm. It's perfect. Thank you!" She then leaped up out of a sudden and pounced on me onto the bed.

"Woah!" I exclaimed a little as she landed on me, my face burying in her chest again. I then got her off me.

"You wanna kill me is it?!" I said.

"That was for before, hopeless brother." She teased.

"Oh get off. It's your graduation day so if you mess up your appearance, I won't help a second time." I countered back.

"Meanie." She pouted, which made my heart jumped a bit. That was so cute!

I then wrapped my arms around her. "Congrats, for graduating." I said as she hugged me back.

"Thank you." She said.

Shizuku and I have shared a very close relationship, one that is way closer that can be rivalled with the world's closest couple. We had a good history though.

For starters, she's my adoptive sister. I heard from young that she wanted a older brother. When I stepped into the family for the first time due to the reason that I was orphaned, she didn't like one bit of me.

My parents died in a accident when I was 3 years old and I didn't even knew anything until recently, when it was the decade anniversary of their death. I was then scouted by a family at the orphanage, and that happens to be this family.

When we first met, we were distances apart. And we fought quite a couple of times over small things. At the age of 7 when she was 5, we both were then taught Kenjutsu, a form of swordsmanship as our family's ancestors were sword wielding assassins. But still, we have very little interaction with each other over the years, that is, until we reached our early teens age.

"Come on, Onii-Chan! We gotta eat our breakfast!" Her words snapped me out of my thoughts, as she broke the embrace.

"Alright alright I'm coming..." I said as I tidied up the bed, changed into a simple casual outfit and grabbed my wallet and phone. We both exited our house and headed for the McDonald's outlet that was just nearby.

As usual, we ordered our breakfast meals after we found our seats and dug in.

"Onii-chan." Shizuku called me, making me look up.

"What?"

"How's your job hunting going?" Oh yeah, that's right. I am already 20 years old but yet I still do not have a stable job that can feed our house income.

"No luck yet. I hope I can find one soon enough." I shook my head sadly.

"I see..." Her heart softened as well, before she said. "Sorry. I only can work part time still, so I can't contribute much..."

"It's okay. I promise I will get a job as soon as possible!" I grinned as I flashed a thumbs up.

"Mmm!" She smiled back. "I have confidence in you, Onii-chan!" We both then went back to our eating.

As I ate, I could have sworn something was in my mind. I looked out the window to the sky.

"It's been 5 years hasn't it?" I said.

Shizuku nodded. "I wonder how dad and mom are doing up there."

More memories slowly came back to me.

* * *

 _I was 16 back then and back then, attending school. I had just finished my sports activities at school and bid my friends goodbye as I walked home. As I was walking, I heard a girl's screams, coming from somewhere. I listened again and concluded my assumptions._

 _It was at school._

 _My soft heart for girls brought up my instincts and I raced back to the school to find out where that scream came from. The security guard at the gate heard it too, but simply dismissed it off, thinking it was a prank. My school was noted for lots of pranks in which the police has to be involved._

 _I turned around sharp corners and raced through the corridors, and I heard loud smacks, like sticks hitting the railings. And the screams for help continued. It was evidently clear that a girl is being assaulted. Any further delay and it may be too late._

 _I stopped to hear where it's coming from._

 _It was on the left side of my ear. I followed the direction immediately, and I came across a shed that was on the ground floor, with the doors closed. But inside was where the assault was. The girl then screamed "SOMEONE HELP!"_

 _And then I heard a male voice replying back, telling her to shut up as smacks could be heard. But that didn't cared me at all, because of all a sudden, I recognised whose scream that was._

 _I raced down the stairs and busted my way down, and I couldn't believe who it was._

 _It was a gang of males with a few females. And by their looks, I recognised them. And the victim, was my sister._

 _They were all in the same class._

 _She laid there against the wall, brutally injured as her uniform was ripped off and I could see the beating marks on her chest. Her hair was in a mess, suggesting that someone here had grabbed it. Her head was bleeding and her cheek had proved to be slapped multiple times too._

 _My anger slowly enraged as I walked forward calmly, drawing out a hidden knife I had been carrying all along and got into the action to defend my sister from any further harm._

 _The police later arrived, and took me to the police station while my sister was conveyed to the hospital along with the gang members. The female members stayed behind at school to be dealt with._

 _Some questions went on as I answered them faithfully. And the police decided not to press any further charges on me, but imposed a conditional warning._

 _I raced to the hospital immediately where my sister was. I opened the door and there she laid on the bed, bandaged up as the hospital equipment surrounded her. She was still asleep and, I cried that night while I berated myself for letting her into harm's way._

 _And the worst case was, a few hours later, the nurses woke me up to inform me that my parents had arrived._

 _In the morgue._

 _I couldn't believe it. My parents were killed?_

 _I followed them where they showed me the corpses. I was given a brief explanation by the police that on their way, they were killed in a car crash._

 _I fell to my knees and poured all my pain and sadness out. It was all too painful to take it in. One side was my parents loss, and the other my sister being physically abused._

* * *

"Oiii!" Shizuku's voice snapped me out once again as I looked back. I then felt something wet on my face.

"You are crying. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Oh I was crying. My tears gave way.

"I-I'm fine! I was thinking about the past." I quickly wiped them away.

"It's ok... I couldn't believe it at first either. How they were killed when they raced to the hospital when I was gravely injured." She said, as tears formed of her own, also thinking of the past before she wiped them away.

It was from that point I made my resolve and decided to fully protect my sister. Any one who dares to harm her will see through my wrath, which did happened a few times with some sick perverts. My interactions with her increased as I slowly found out that she has a big fear of guys ever since then. She's still cool with girls though as she has many friends. The only guy she will ever be close with and talk to would be me. And just about a year ago, at a park, she finally confessed her love to me, admitting she had developed a brother complex ever since I saved her and wanting to be by my side forever. On my own, I thought about how anti-social I was after that incident although I still had support from my friends. And I found it difficult to love a girl other than Shizuku herself.

I accepted her feelings nonetheless. We embraced each other that night for the very first time. And it was a loving hug. And for the first time, I was able to smell her scent.

But of course, due to our tradition that considers it a taboo, we can't enter a dating relationship so we just kept it to a very close sibling relationship, but deep in our hearts, we knew how much we loved and respected each other. And before we knew it, we have excelled in our swordsmanship as we continued to train to become strong to defend ourselves.

"Whew! I'm stuffed!" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Same here as well." I replied. "Okay. So we meet at the school gates. I will prepare what I need."

"Okayyy." She replied. We both exited the eatery and went our separate ways, just for a few hours.

* * *

And with that, a few hours went by quick and now here we are, at the graves of our parents, which was sitting amongst many others in a building. Their ashes laid behind the tablets.

"Mom, dad, we are here." I said in chinese as Shizuku placed the flowers. That's right, both sets of my parents, biological and adopted were both of chinese descent. Our family was half Japanese and half Chinese but for my side, we stick to the Chinese side.

"Today, I have graduated from school and will be heading to find a proper job to keep us stable." Shizuku said in chinese as well, despite having a Japanese name.

We both then proceeded to do our offerings and that took quite a while. After we were done, we bid them farewell and headed home.

Once back, Shizuku was exhausted and just simply plopped to the bed, conked out like a light.

"And there she goes. Well, guess I will rewatch a few episodes of blade." I said as I turned on the PC and began to watch some episodes of Kamen rider blade. While watching, I grabbed the blay buckle toy that was sitting beside me and just played around with it.

Kamen rider has been one of my daily watches as I have come to love these characters. And blade was one of my favourite riders. And the main character, Kenzaki Kazuma was one of my inspirations, until the point where he gave up his humanity to the joker undead. But his personality never changes though, meaning that even as a undead, he still fights for justice whenever he can. Other honourable mentions in the tokusatsu genre are Kabuto, Drive, Ex-aid, Ryuki, Samurai sentai shinkenger, Tokusou sentai dekaranger, Uchu sentai kyuranger.

As I watched, I slowly felt tired and soon enough, I was knocked out as well, my head just leaning against the chair.

* * *

 _"Wake up..."_ a voice echoed, making me wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself standing in a black void.

"A black void? A dream?" I asked before I saw some figures in front of me.

They represented monsters, monsters that looked like...

"Undead?" I said. How is that possible? These are the very same monsters that blade fought! And they are right in front of me!

The undead then walked away from me, into a light that was far ahead.

"W-wait!" I called out as I began to chase after them. But it was too far. They soon disappeared, but I didn't stop. I continued on until I finally reached the near point.

 _"Wake up..."_ Now I heard a female voice calling out.

 _"Wake up..."_ it said again as I slowly walked into the light, a whole bright line engulfing me.

* * *

"Wake up!" On instant, my eyes opened, finding myself laid on the bed. I looked to my side to see Shizuku was beside me on her knees.

"Finally I got you!" She said, worried.

"What time is it...?" I asked as I yawned.

"I-I don't know...but more importantly...where are we?" She asked.

"Are you broke or something? Obviously we are..." I looked around before I realised something.

The room we are in isn't the room at our house. I looked front to see the computer ain't there. No books, no toys either. It was just a simple wooden table with a candle. Our bed was a simple wooden bed. Our cupboard was gone either. And our metal window frame was replaced with a wooden one.

"...not home?" I changed my tone, sounding confused now.

"What did you do, Onii-chan?!" Shizuku asked me, sounding panicky.

"I didn't do anything! Where were my things?! On top of that, where are we?" I didn't know myself either!

She then went to hit her knee, which she yelped.

"Oi! Don't hurt yourself!" I touched and rubbed it to ease the pain away.

"It isn't a dream either... if it's not a dream... what is this..." She began to tremble, hugging herself.

"Anyway calm down!" I said as I grabbed her shoulders. "Let's see what we can find out first."

She slowly nodded.

I got up before I saw her pointing to the table. "The blay buckle..."

I looked at the table and saw, the blay buckle was there. Shizuku knew the Kamen riders as well as she had watched all the series with me in the past till now. Phew so at least something from our home was here in this weird room.

But when I lifted it up, it's weight was telling me a different story. It felt heavy, and had a metal like feel to it.

"Its heavy..." I noted.

"Eh?"

"This buckle is not a toy. It feels real." I then looked to my side to see a card. The card has a ace of spades logo on it, like the one in poker. But this one was different. It has a silhouette of a beetle with the ace logo on the body. On the bottom, it read 'change beetle' and below some weird writing which I can't read.

Picking up the card, I recognised this was the card used for blade to transform into the ace form.

"Anyways, let's see what we can find." I said before I saw our shoes still around. I slipped on my sneakers while I handed my sister her loafers to slip on. I slipped the card into my pocket and luckily, her school bag was on the chair so I hid the belt in the bag and I offered to carry it instead, since it weighs a lot.

We both exited the room and the first thing we realised that it was a long corridor and there were similar doors. So it could only mean a hotel.

We managed to find a stairway that led downstairs. It led us to a reception where we saw some a small eatery.

I opened the door and to both our surprises, we were proven that we were no longer in our world, but in a new one.

Houses surrounded the paths with people walking. Small stalls were at the side, selling food and stuff. It totally reminded us of the medival era. It's people were wearing clothing that doesn't even look like ours. But more or so importantly...

Were the people ever looking this sad? I know that our sadness because of our past was one thing, but this form of sadness of the people feels like they have been suffering for long, like for a very long time under something. We both then looked to our left to see even more buildings in a upslope, like a mountain and to its highest peak, sat a castle.

"Where are we...?" Shizuku hanged to me.

"I don't know. Let's ask the hotel receptionist first." I said and she nodded.

If anything, we must get info as to where were we first. The hotel receptionist when we asked didn't answer anything. He was just sitting there like a dead man. I raised my voice by a bit, but it wasn't working. I had no choice but to look around.

We walked down the streets, passing by people which some bumped into us, but didn't even bother to apologise.

"Cunts." I cursed.

"Language!" My sister reprimanded me softly.

"Just what are they suffering from?" I muttered to myself. If this is a town, then surely there had to be something outside that scares the people. I have read countless fictions where creatures were the main root cause that caused people to build walls around towns to protect themselves. Could it be a similar case here?

We kept walking until we turned around a corner at the next district. Just then, I think I could have sworn I heard shouting coming from inside the building. Because the next thing, I saw a man being thrown out.

"Don't ever come here again!" Another man appeared at the door shouting before he slammed the door.

"What's his problem..." The man grumbled as I slowly approach him, my sister just hiding behind my back, because of her fear with guys.

"Umm... are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me before he gave a deadpanned expression. "Tell that to the guy inside!" I took a closer look at him. He was a young man but slightly younger than me of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. His outfit was a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots. On his back was a sword equipped.

"Umm... I don't know what happened. But, we are looking for info too." I simply said as I offered a hand to help him up.

"Info? Like joining the army too?" He said.

"Army? Well, uh, how do I put it..." I rubbed my head.

"If you need info, you can always look for me!" A female voice suddenly said. The two of us men looked to the left to suddenly see a woman next to us.

"When did she...!" I stepped back, as Shizuku did the same.

She seemed to be around my age as she was an attractive young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. Something tells me that she has a so called cat like feel to it. Don't ask me why, but I can just feel it.

And dude, THAT BREAST SIZE WHAT?!

"So then, how do I help you lads?" She asked.

"I want to get to the royal army quick!" The man stood up quick and explained.

"I see. What about you two?" She looked at me.

"Uhh, we are new here, so I-"

"I get it. You guys are from either the countrysides or somewhere real out from the capital right?" She cut me short.

Eh? I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"U-uh Yeah!" I laughed sheepishly. Yeah, no way she would buy a story that literally said I came from another world from her looks and tone.

"So then, you." She turned her head back to the young man. "You want to find someone that can get you in quick right?"

"Yes! Gladly!"

"Then, treat me to a meal."

* * *

And, we ended up in a bar somewhat. And this woman that we just met, just drank her 20th sip. 20th sip I kid you not!

If I were her, I would have probably died since I'm not good with alcohol, but luckily, they sold fruit drinks so I had no choice but to get the young man, whom we found out his name was Tatsumi, to pay for me and my sister first. He was willing to pay for my orders though, just not for that alcoholic woman.

"Uwah! That hits the spot! Drinking in afternoon is the best! Come lad, let's drink and have some fun!" She gestured to Tatsumi.

"Just tell me how I can get commissioned..." Tatsumi was barely interested as he sweatdropped.

"Oh. That's connections and cash basically." She smirked. "I have a contact in the army. If you show him money, that may work."

"If you say money. Then is this enough?" The young man pulled out a bag of silver and gold coins and placed it on the gold table. So that I assumed is the currency used for payment and such, because he paid for the drinks using the coins, but it was bronze in color. No doubt we are really in a world that is far less technological than our world.

"Woah that's a sum!" The woman was surprised.

"Well, I do hunting and stuff, so I get rewards." Tatsumi replied.

So it's quests hunts huh?

"Okay. This will get you to the captain without delay." The woman then grabbed the bag. "You will definitely learn a lot from me. Just wait there alright?" She blew a winking kiss.

"Alrightttt." He replied, definitely buying that kiss.

"So connections are important too." He muttered before he looked at us. "Oh. Sorry I didn't realise you guys are still here."

"It's okay. But is it alright to spend all your cash like this? Don't you have some on you at least." I asked.

"Oh don't worry, I got some! But once I'm in the army, I will have lots of cash to send back to my village! And my village won't have to suffer anymore." He said.

"Speaking of which, why do you want to join the army?" Shizuku asked.

"That's rare, I thought you were afraid of guys." To be honest, I was surprised she could ask like this calmly.

"I-I trust him..." She said shyly.

"It's alright. I haven't got your names yet by the way." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh sorry! I apologised. I'm Eugene Amakana. And this is my sister, Shizuku." I bowed as she did the same.

"You guys are sure close huh?" He noticed that she was leaning on my shoulder, hands wrapped around my arm too.

"She's my most treasured thing I can ever have. I love her to the very end." I said as I ruffled her head as she smiled happily. If she has a tail of a dog, she would probably wag it back and forth a lot.

"It's rare to see siblings this close though. Most siblings I see abuse each other, especially those like yours."

"What do you mean?"

"They abuse their sisters to no end, through cruel means. Because thanks to the corruption of the outside world." He said with a saddened tone.

Hearing this made me felt my heart softened.

"Hey Tatsumi, would you mind if you tell me about this corruption, the two of us have not heard anything about this." I requested. It would be a good time to at least get some basic knowledge I have for this world.

He nodded and began the storytelling. We both then went on, talking about things in this world and his backstory too until without us knowing, it was nighttime.

"That lady is not back yet." I said, reminding him immediately the moment I saw the shop having less people, until it was just the 3 of us.

"Oh yeah! Where is she, she's taking this long..." He looked at the door, which still, nobody came in.

"Sorry to say but you have been conned, young man. That's how the capital works. It's your fault you got fooled by a story like this."

C-conned?! In this world? Wow now I feel bad for this guy man now I see that his face went pale. Like seriously, really feeling bad.

We both then exited the store, as we still saw people, but much lesser. Well given the obvious, people are returning to their homes.

"So what do we do Tatsumi? I have a hotel room I can share if you want..." I offered.

"No thanks. I have to find my friends I told you." He replied.

"Sayo and Ieyasu right? But you sure?" I offered one more time.

"No thanks. I will be good on my own."

"I see, then I wish you luck, Tatsumi." I waved my goodbye and Shizuku did the same.

"See you! And good luck to you too!" He waved back and ran the other direction.

"Well then, should we rest? We can find more about this capital tomorrow." I turned to my sister.

"Yeah we should. I'm getting tired." As she said that, she yawned.

"Right let's go." She held my hand as we walked back to the hotel room.

* * *

The next day came, and we were both starting to get familiar with the capital. And we also have learned a few more things too along the way. But because, I forgot to ask Tatsumi for money, I had to speak up a lie and actually get some stall owners to give us some food. Heck I even used my sister to do fake crying to further convince them which I had no choice. Because they looked so scary that something tells me, a fight would happen if I pissed just one of them. So better not. While at it, we learned the history of the capital too.

Apparently, its ruled by the empire for about 1000 years plus with the family generation passing on the torch one by one. And its current emperor is just a child. But what was giving him advices was the prime minister, in which some have learned that he was straight up evil and corrupted, enjoying people suffering under his hands. Anyone who dares to defy the empire in fact would be executed immediately. So in general, the capital is the main source of the corruption that makes people suffer around the world, according to Tatsumi, who told us last night that because his village was in real debt, he and 2 other friends have travelled here to earn money. Oh well, I hope he's doing well now after we separated last night.

I suddenly winced my head as images of the undead surfaced in my mind again.

"Onii-chan. Are you okay?" Shizuku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I replied, waving it off.

We both then continued our walk until I saw a man in armor putting up some posters on a bulletin board. I assumed he's probably a soldier here since he has a rapier on him. When he left, we both got up close to take a look.

It was 3 wanted posters of 3 people with huge bounties on their head. They were hand drawn I assumed. 2 of the people were females and 1 was a male. And they all shared the same name title on the top of the posters.

Night raid.

"So even females can become criminals now huh?" I muttered.

"They are the wanted criminals of the capital apparently I supposed." A man spoke up as he stood beside us.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"This group has been feared by the empire for sometime. They carry out assassination works at night, and swiftly kill their opponents. I heard some rumours, but their purpose was to overthrow the current government."

"Overthrow? Assassins overthrowing?"

"Yeah. Because the current prime minister is the ringleader that's making us suffer. Though I don't know who to side though..." He said before he walked away. As expected from another who said that.

"Assassins..." Shizuku said.

"Yeah. Just like our family tradition." I said as I closed my fists.

"I don't want to be killed by these wanted people though. It's scary to think they exist now." She said.

"Don't worry, if anything, I will protect you. I swore from that very day I rescued you."

"Onii-chan..." She blushed before she shook her head. "Alright let's go! We still have places we haven't seen right?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I nodded.

We both continued to enjoy our day, visiting shops and more stalls. But too bad, we didn't have money to purchase them though. Oh well, we can come back for another day.

"Ah that was fun! Heck I even did a dance and we had a small sum of money too!" She beamed happily as she was munching on a ice cream.

About what she said, she was so happy that she did some dance moves that she learned during her schooling years out of nowhere, and that actually attracted a small crowd which showered some money to us, thinking we were passing by acrobats. Well in contrast to our world, it's apparently street performing.

"As expected of you. Well, then the sky is getting dark, should we head back-" Suddenly, the images of the undead came back again as I held my head, it was a slight pain but, then another image appeared.

It was a mansion.

"Onii-chan?" She called out to me.

"Something isn't right..." My instincts were acting up, instantly telling me that the mansion I saw was in danger, by undead?

"What's not right?" She asked.

"Follow me once we are done!" I sternly said and she just complied without asking further.

We walked into the night, and before we knew it, we were walking close to what I assumed to be a gate. But then, something caught my attention as I looked to the left, at a dark alley.

I slowly walked in as I neared the object. The night lights then came on, and I couldn't believe what I saw!

It was a customised Honda XR250 bike. It had a front shape of the ace of spades in blue. With 3 headlights just below it. It's shell was custom made with blue and red as it's main colouring. The rims were fully filled as well, leaving no gaps. It's sides also has the ace of spades logo.

"The blue spader? What is this doing here?" Shizuku commented.

No doubt that this machine is used by Kamen rider blade himself. Wait, if I have the blay buckle, and the blue spader is just in front of me, then would I be...

I fear it may be true. The fact that the undead senses are part of my instincts. I assumed it may be due to my training, but I fear it may not be the case.

"Let's use it while we can. We are heading out." I said as I began to push the bike, which was functioning normally. On the side were 2 helmets and I instructed her to grab them.

"To where?" She asked.

"To a mansion. I fear that the undead may be there." I said.

"Wait undead? Those can't be real. They are just fictional characters right?"

"And I think it may be the truth. Look I have the blay buckle, and this machine shows up, plus you know that I won't lie. What makes you think that they could still exist as fiction. If I assume, we may be in the fiction world." I said in a serious tone.

"You can't be serious..."

"Anyway, we are there to check. If there's anything not there, we will head back."

"Okay." She nodded.

Luckily for us, the guards at the gate were sleeping like logs, so that gave us chance to actually not wake them up. Because bikes do not even exist here. To them, it would be a huge surprise and would cause a commotion. Once a distance away, I managed to find a key in Shizuku's bag and it fitted the keyhole to the bike, I twisted it one time, and it came to life, it's engine proudly heating up.

"It's alive!" Shizuku exclaimed.

"Alright lets go!" I put on a helmet and she put on the other. Luckily, the bike was able to fit her as the bike was a single seater only. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around me.

I lifted the pedals and we took off immediately, and holy hell, this has some speed here! And this isn't without the Mach card either. Luckily for me, I was a bike rider back home so I have no problems with riding a motorbike.

"Woohoo! The wind feels great!" Shizuku shouted.

I looked back before I blushed under my helmet.

"Shizu! I can see them!" I quickly turned back. She didn't realised what I meant until she looked down and forgot she was still wearing a skirt.

But because I have seen quite the number of accidents that involved her, she didn't mind one bit of it and wouldn't bother to slap me right away. Just like yesterday, when I just walked right in as she was changing.

I felt her head leaning on my back now, and I assumed she's slightly embarrassed.

We drove a while before we finally came to a mansion, under a red moon.

"A red moon? That's odd as well." I noted as I looked up.

"Onii-chan! Behind the mansion there!" Shizuku said, prompting me to look forward as I saw a group of people near what I assumed to be a shed.

* * *

 _"Sorry for wasting your time then, Akame." At the shed, the woman that Tatsumi and Eugene met the previous day said to another girl who had long black hair who was welding a katana._

 _"Eliminate." The black haired said, as she raised her katana._

 _"Wait." Tatsumi said, as he walked towards another girl who had short blonde hair and was wearing a frilly dress. And her face, was literally one of a broken sadist who was spewing nonsense._

 _"Don't tell me you want to defend her still?" The woman said, as on her, she had taken the appearance of a lion._

 _"No... I will kill her!" Tatsumi declared as he drew his sword, and with one slash, bisected the waist of the girl, who finally stopped spewing nonsense._

 _The blood stained the sword but Tatsumi didn't care._

 _"That's my bro right there..." A male voice said from the shed before he coughed up some blood._

 _"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi quickly went to his side, as the lion like woman busted the cage open, and carried him out._

 _"It's the final stages of the lubora disease. The Mistress here enjoyed putting people on drugs and writes them how they did in a diary. Unfortunately, he cannot be cured." The long black haired girl explained._

 _"Tat...sumi..." Ieyasu said as he looked at him. His skin was full of rotting red, like inside his blood was drying up. Even to his face, but his spiky black haired still stayed with a bandana on._

 _"You know...Sayo never gave in to that bitch till the very end..." Tatsumi glanced up to see the corpse of a dead girl, the one he knew from the village. Her flower clip was still in place on her hair, and she had one leg cut off._

 _"It was so cool, and for this Ieyasu will also keep it real...live..." And that was the last words of the boy as he fell limp, having taken his last breath._

 _"He was already hanging on to willpower as the effect of the drug was high..." The girl said._

 _"What's wrong with the capital..." Tatsumi said, as he was still in shock over just what happened._

 _"Let's go." The girl said before she noticed some locusts on her feet._

 _"Gross. But worthy to eat." She said as she stepped them with her foot, instantly crushing them to death._

 _But just then, more locusts appeared and soon enough, to Tatsumi, the girl and the woman's surprise, they were caught off guard as a swarm emerged from the shed._

 _"What is this?!" Tatsumi defended himself as he tried to run away, but the woman, somehow able to move around the area simply grabbed him and leaped upwards, where the 2 were greeted by 4 more people._

 _One green haired male, a pink haired girl, a purple haired woman and a tall armored man._

 _"What are those?! Why are there so much?" The pink haired said as the swarm kept flying around._

 _"Akame! Get up!" The green haired male shouted to the said girl._

 _She tried to leap up but the swarm of locusts kept going at her._

 _Just then, a loud sound was approaching. The swarm then formed and solidified into a humanoid monster, which had green forearms. It also had a belt with some sort of symbol to it. And it's face represented a locust._

 _"A danger beast?!" The pink head said as Akame on the ground, now clear dashed forward and did a slice to the monster, which green blood came out, but the monster was unaffected, as the slash wound closed quickly, seemingly able to regenerate._

 _"Organic?" Akame silently said._

 _"Get away from it!" A male voice shouted as right then, a huge machine carrying 2 people leapt from the bushes and landed in front of them, spinning around to face the monster._

* * *

I stopped the bike and took a quick look at the monster in front of us. No mistake, that locust motif, it's green forearms and a belt with the symbol that needs to be sealed.

"Undead!" Shizuku said.

"I knew it, Undead are real in this world." I said as I got off the bike.

"Who are you two? And what is Undead?" I saw a girl behind us welding a katana asking us.

"They are basically creatures that cannot be killed. The only way to deal with them, is to seal them." I explained.

"But how?"

"I will do it." I said as I opened up my sister's bag and grabbed the blay buckle, to everyone's confusion.

"A belt?" I heard a familiar voice as I looked up to see more people standing on strings. Wait strings? And I recognised 2 of them.

"Tatsumi? And that woman..." I looked up to see them looking at me as well.

"Eugene?! Don't do anything reckless! That thing just healed itself!" I heard Tatsumi shout to me.

"It's ok! Because to fight the Undead, is my duty!" I declared.

Just then, I heard my Sister screamed a little. "Shizu, what's wrong?" I turned and asked.

"C-c-corpse..." She pointed to a corpse just in front of the undead as she shut her eyes tight, covering her mouth.

"Don't look. This will be over soon." I assured as I turned back.

The undead ran forward before I used my combat style. I dodged a swing from it as I kicked it away, making it stumble to create a distance.

I looked at the belt and the card. This has to work, the transformation has to!

"I will do it. I can do it..." I said before I pulled out the change card and slotted it into the empty card slot of the belt. The belt then extended a strap as I placed the belt to my waist, the strap locking it in place.

A standby tune played as everyone looked at me, waiting for my next move. I moved my right hand while doing blade's transformation pose.

"Henshin!" I shouted as I turned the handle of the belt. The slot flipped over to a symbol that is the spade logo in yellow with a red background.

 **TURN UP**

The center then emitted a screen with the symbol of the beetle, the same on the card as it hit the undead, and stayed there.

I let out a battle cry as I rushed towards the screen, and passed through it, immediately donning my armor, which was a blue jumpsuit with chain like designs on my thighs. The torso armor was silver with a spade in the center and the shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on top. It had a gold band around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. My helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a European rhino beetle. I could see through the large round eye holes, and everything was tinted red. When the transformation was complete, for some reason my vision cleared so that I don't see red tint anywhere.

I then landed a punch on the Locust undead as I prepared my fists again. It went for a tackle but I simply dodged it and delivered a fist punch, sending it flying and tumbling to the ground.

I then looked at myself. "It's true. I have became blade." I muttered.

I looked up and oh shit, it was right in front of my sister, and it looked at her.

"Shizu run!" I shouted at her as she opened her eyes, immediately frozen in fear as the undead went for a strike...

...only for the girl with the katana jumping in to block the slash. She then delivered a impactful kick to it, as it crashed inside the shed.

I used this chance to grab my sister.

"Thanks." I thanked the katana girl.

"It's nothing. I wasn't helping you guys, but to save a life is what I do." She replied.

Just then, the locust swarm came back and aimed at me. Thinking quickly, I handed my sister over to the girl, who took her by surprise.

"Help me carry her. I will finish this quick!" I said as the swarmed formed back the undead. Ignoring anything she said, I ran forward as I let out a battle cry, punching the undead in the gut as it screeched loudly.

"Shut up already you!" I said angrily as I drew out a big blade from my side, slashing it as sparks flew off. This was the Blay Rouzer or known as the Rousing sword, the main weapon for Kamen rider blade. It takes the form of a saber sword and it has a digital counter on the blade. Its hilt was large as it was meant to store the rouze cards with the front sporting a silver spade logo.

The undead, now very pissed off, rushed at me as I entered a deadlock with it. But not for long, I used my feet to kick its knee and it loosened the grip on the deadlock, allowing me to create a distance as I used the rouzer to give a double slash.

I definitely for one knows its functions so I found the opening to the Rouzer as I opened it up, 12 cards opening up in a loop. But only a few were available for my choosing.

"Let's go then, with episode 1." I said to myself in my mind as I drew out a card. It had the number 4 with a picture of a boar. Wasting no time further, I scanned the card on the rouzer.

 **TACKLE**

A scanning sound played as I held up the card as the card was absorbed into my armor. I could feel the power of my arms increase. I then raised up the rouzer, and stabbed in into the ground before I ran forward, the undead gave one last swing and I dodged it, raising my hands as I leaped and tacked it down, with electricity on my hands transferring over to the undead before I got up as saw it still moving but paralyzed. The belt then began to crack open and I knew it instantly. I grabbed a empty card from the rouzer and tossed at it.

The card stabbed the middle of its body, as green energy could be seen flowing into the card as it was slowly absorbed, until no trace of the undead was left. The card then flew back to me as I caught it.

I looked at it which has the word 'kick' and the number 5.

"Kick card, obtained." I said proudly. Just like in the show.

"W-woah..." The pink girl that was standing on the strings said.

I looked at the others which displayed shocked and surprised faces. I then slowly looked at my belt before I turned the handle, and removed the change card. The same rectangle appeared as it passed through me, reverting back to my normal looks.

"Here." The girl with the katana said as she stood beside me and handed my sister over. I then set her down.

"A-amazing onii-chan. You became blade..." She said.

"Yeah." I simple scratched my cheek.

"Now that was a great show!" The woman that me and Tatsumi met earlier leapt down. Her appearance was a bit different though. She grew cat ears and had a tail. She also has lion gloves. Overall, she looks like a lion girl now.

"Ah yes. You conned Tatsumi." I simply said.

"And I returned the favor already." She winked.

"No you did not!" I heard Tatsumi shout from above.

"Anyways. Wanna come back with us? You seem to have potential after catching us by surprise with your abilities too?" She offered with a hand.

"B-but...you guys are..." Shizuku then said, her legs tensing up a bit.

Wait now that I think of it, I looked at that girl with the katana, and she was one of the people on the wanted posters!

"Night raid..." I said.

"Oh you found out huh? Then we can't let you go this easily." The lion woman said. "But you guys have no place to stay too right?" She pointed.

"Yeah... pretty much..."

"Think of it as a scout! I recommend you!" She beamed.

"For what?!" I said.

"Leone. Let's go, you 2 too." The girl said.

"See. Even she welcomes you." The now name said with a grin as she slugged a shoulder on me.

"Let go! Plus I can't leave my bike alone!" I pointed to the blue spader, which was sitting quietly.

"Leave it to me then!" The tanky armored man came down and lifted my...

"DID YOU JUST LIFTED MY BIKE WITH ONE HAND?!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide open.

"Yeah! Now come along!" He said as Leone suddenly just grabbed me and my sister by the collar as we leapt up, both of us making a screaming noise.

"Finally! That was a surprise." The pink haired huffed.

"Mission complete. Return to base." The girl with the katana said.

Everyone present then began to depart the scene, with Leone dragging the both of us. Tatsumi and my bike was being dragged by the tanky man.

Whatever it is, I hope it better not be a screwed up life for me in this world! Because my fight with the undead will not be over in this world for sure!

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of the undead blade!)**

"Welcome to night raid."

"We are not from this world."

"You seem nice though."

"But we are assassins, ones that free the corruption."

"I'm Kamen rider blade! Undead, prepare yourself!"

* * *

 **Whoop whoop! Oi oi oi! Whewwww! Wow I got so excited as my newly planned crossover's first chapter is done! Definitely excited to bring more to this story with some unexpected twists. I won't be the mangaka himself don't worry. And yes, this story will be following the manga than the anime itself, because screw the anime when the manga hasn't even been completed back in 2014.**

 **And seems that the mangaka did gave us a direct sequel on christmas day 2017 as well. Offically its titled Hinowa ga crush! I did a research on whats it about and, Immediately, a new crossover was decided for me. But don't worry, the series has just started, like really. The first book released December 25, 2017. So I need to see where the story actually drives to before I can make any move. But I have a full series here to cover so definitely, by the time this story ends, I hope the sequel does have enough content for me to make a crossover fanfic. Do check out my other stories too by the way, and I will see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


End file.
